piffandomcom-20200223-history
Centros de Integración Juvenil - Con las drogas pasa igual
A series of public service announcements for Centros de Integración Juvenil (Youth Integration Center) of Mexico from 1998 to 1999 First ad - Boomerang Description: The first ad, shows a guy who walks from the left side of the screen and stops looking at the yellow boomerang and throws it but returns and hits him directly on the nape and knocks him unconscious, text fades onscreen appears which when translated says "With drugs, it's the same" and the young man appears along with the logos of the Ministry of Health and Youth Integration Center with the legend "To live without drugs" and the telephone number (this will appear at the end of each PSA) FX: Animation against a black background, the only colours being black, white and yellow (which represents drugs) Availability: fairly common on YouTube Scare factor: None Second ad - Sticky Description: We see the same guy walking from the side of the screen again. he sees a sticky thing and decides to step on it with his right foot but it stays stuck in it and then tries to remove it with the right arm but it also sticks, then with the left arm and also stays stuck and in the end gets caught in the sticky thing, text onscreen then fades in which reads "With drugs, it's the same" when translated FX: Animation against a black background, the only colours being black, white and yellow (which represents drugs) Availability: fairly common on YouTube Scare factor: None Third ad - Wild wolf Description: We see again the same guy, who this time decides to use a slingshot to fire at a fuzzy yellow object in a bin, the stone from the slingshot hits the object and the man discovers that the object is a wolf, who starts attacking him. The same text before that reads "With drugs, it's the same" appears onscreen in Spanish FX: Animation against a black background, the only colours being black, white and yellow (which represents drugs) Availability: fairly common on YouTube Scare factor: None to Minimal. As the wolf might scare a very young audience Fourth ad - Mousetrap Description: We see the same young man and discover a round piece of cheese on a giant mousetrap, he smells it and after touching it with his finger and reaches out to it, a heavy bar almost falls on him, he tries to hold it but at the end he is trapped in the mousetrap that is revealed a second before appearing the same text from before that reads "With drugs, it's the same" when translated, fades onscreen FX: Animation against a black background, the only colours being black, white and yellow (which represents drugs) Availability: fairly common on YouTube Scare factor: None Fifth ad - Honeycomb Description: In this ad we see that the young man discovers a boxing pear, he starts hitting it with his arms but discovers that it is a honeycomb and then some bees start to attack him. The text "With drugs, it's the same" fades onscreen but in once again FX: Animation against a black background, the only colours being black, white and yellow (which represents drugs) Availability: fairly common on YouTube Scare factor: None Sixth ad - Giant ball Description: The sixth commercial, we see the young man who is walking on a hill and sees something that catches his attention, he grabs it and rolls it up like a ball, he leaves it on the ground and with his right foot he rolls it and the ball becomes more, more and bigger until it becomes a giant ball but the young man to see it decides to hold it but eventually ends up trapped in the giant ball falling down the hill. then, for the last time "With drugs, it's the same" appears onscreen FX: Animation against a black background, the only colours being black, white and yellow (which represents drugs) Availability: fairly common on YouTube Scare factor: None Category:PIFs Category:Drugs PIFs Category:International PIFs Category:Unintentionally Hilarious PSAs Category:Mexico